Le Mariage
by The 100ForEver
Summary: OS CLEXA. C'est le plus beau jour de leur vie. Elles vont enfin se marier. Leur fils et Octavia vont se lancer dans une compétition amusante pour savoir qui a le meilleur discours de témoin.
_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voici une One-Shot sur le mariage du CLEXA.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, un jour exceptionnelle. Le jour où elles allaient enfin se marier.

Lincoln était parti dormir chez sa sœur en tant que témoin car Clarke, la mariée, était partie dormir chez lui pour être avec sa meilleure amie et demoiselle d'honneur, Octavia.

De son côté, en se réveillant, Lexa se retrouva nez à nez avec son fils, Nao qui avait 9 ans.

 **Lexa :** qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon grand ?

 **Nao :** je voulais te voir.

Nao vit un jeton coupé en deux sur la table de chevet.

 **Nao :** qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Lexa :** ceci est une moitié de jeton de manège.

 **Nao :** où est l'autre moitié ?

 **Lexa :** c'est un garçon qui l'a.

 **Nao :** c'est tonton ?

 **Lexa :** non. Quand j'avais ton âge, je suis allé à une fête foraine. J'ai rencontrée un garçon et on a fait quelques tours de manège.

 **Nao :** trop cool. Quels manèges ?

 **Lexa :** peu importe. De vieux manèges. Ça n'a pas d'importance avec l'histoire. Il a été mon premier béguin. Un vrai béguin. À la fin de la journée, il ne nous restait qu'un jeton. On a décidé de la casser en deux.

 **Nao :** qu'est-il arrivé au garçon ?

 **Lexa :** je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même plus son nom. Mais ce n'est pas le garçon en lui même qui compte. C'était l'idée qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour moi dans ce monde. J'ai gardée cette moitié de jeton depuis cette époque pour me souvenir que, si j'ai de la chance, l'autre moitié m'attend.

Après avoir discuter encore un bon quart d'heure avec son fils, Nao décida d'aller jouer dans le jardin avec son oncle, Lincoln.

 **Lincoln :** tu as déjà écrit ton discours de témoin ?

 **Nao :** il faut en écrire un ?

 **Lincoln :** oui. Les témoins doivent faire un discours.

 **Nao :** sur quoi ?

 **Lincoln :** sur pourquoi selon toi tes mères sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Ta marraine ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'elle veut que le sien soit meilleur.

 **Nao :** c'est même certain.

Lexa arriva.

 **Lincoln :** on parlé de toi justement.

 **Lexa :** j'ai un boulot pour mon fils. Je ne peux pas voir ta maman aujourd'hui. Je voudrais que tu lui apportes ça.

 **Lincoln :** tu te sert de ton fils comme messager ?

 **Lexa :** non. C'est mon témoin que j'utilise comme messager. Bon, on se voit plus tard.

De son côté, Clarke venait de sortir de la chambre. Octavia l'attendait dans la cuisine.

 **Clarke :** bonjour, ma demoiselle d'honneur.

 **Octavia :** salut la future mariée. C'est gentil de me rejoindre le jour de ton mariage. J'allais venir voir si tu étais toujours vivante là-dedans.

 **Clarke :** je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillée. Pardon. Ça n'arrive jamais. Je n'ai même pas de réveil. C'était...

 **Octavia :** le matelas ?

 **Clarke :** le matelas. J'ignorais qu'une chose si confortable existait. On aurait dit qu'il était fait d'espoirs et de rêves.

Clarke tendit un paquet à Octavia.

 **Clarke :** Tu vas me dire que je n'aurais pas dû mais c'est pour toi. Un cadeau pour ma demoiselle d'honneur.

 **Octavia :** merci. C'est vraiment adorable.

Octavia ouvrit et tomba sur un magnifique pendentif.

 **Octavia :** mon dieu, c'est magnifique.

Octavia ouvrit le pendentif et il y avait une photo de Lincoln à l'intérieur et un emplacement vide à côté.

 **Clarke :** je sais qu'il manque la deuxième photo. Mais, quand tu accoucheras , tu pourras remplir l'autre côté.

 **Octavia :** c'est magnifique. Je l'adore. Merci beaucoup.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Clarke alla ouvrir et tomba sur son fils.

 **Nao :** salut maman, j'ai un travail officiel de témoin. Maman m'a demandée de te remettre ça.

 **Clarke :** coucou mon cœur. Merci. Tu es très professionnel.

Octavia arriva à son tour.

 **Octavia :** coucou, petit homme.

 **Nao :** je suis au courant pour le discours.

 **Octavia :** ah, Lexa te l'a dit ?

 **Nao :** non c'est Lincoln.

 **Octavia :** tu es prêt ?

 **Nao :** peut-être. Et toi, tu es prête ?

 **Octavia :** peut-être.

Clarke rigola et les laissa discuter tout les deux.

 **Octavia :** bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire ?

 **Nao :** tu verras. Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire, toi ?

 **Octavia :** tu verras. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une compétition ?

 **Nao :** tant mieux.

 **Octavia :** parfait.

 **Nao :** ne vient pas pleurer quand les gens aimeront davantage mon discours.

Clarke explosa de rire et Nao partit. Octavia referma la porte.

Clarke ouvrit l'enveloppe et y découvrit un CD avec écrit dessus _« le moment où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi »._

Clarke mit le CD dans la chaîne hi-fi.

 **Clarke :** pardon d'avance pour ce que je vais faire.

 **Octavia :** et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La musique retentit dans la maison.

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Oh..._

Clarke se mit à danser comme une folle.

 **Octavia :** d'accord. Pourquoi tu danses comme ça, Clarke ?

 **Clarke :** cette danse est ce qui a fait tomber une femme amoureuse de moi.

 **Octavia :** ah oui ? Cette chanson-là ? Allez, monte le son.

Les deux filles se mirent à danser comme de folles.

 _Won't you come see about me ?_

 _I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts_

 _Giving me everything inside and out and_

 _Love's strange so real in the dark_

 _Think of the tender things that we were working on_

 _Slow change may pull us apart_

 _When the light gets into your heart, baby_

 _Don't you forget about me_

 _Don't, don't, don't, don't_

 _Don't you forget about me_

les deux filles dansèrent tout le long de la chanson.

De leur côté, Jasper, Monty et Murphy était chez ce dernier.

 **Murphy :** écoutez. C'est du sérieux. En tant que placeur, notre responsabilité est énorme. Ça peut être dangereux, mais on nous a choisis pour ça. Aujourd'hui, nous serons la seule ligne de défense.

 **Jasper :** on doit juste placer les invités à leur arrivée et après on s'amuse.

 **Murphy :** on se s'amuse pas pendant qu'on fait la sécurité.

 **Monty :** Murphy, on est placeur, pas la sécurité.

 **Murphy :** tout le monde s'amuse, on baisse sa garde et... BOUM !

 **Jasper et Monty :** BOUM ?

 **Murphy :** il y a toujours quelque chose de mauvais qui arrive aux mariages. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons empêcher ça.

De leur côté, Lincoln et Nao s'étaient mit sur leur 31.

 **Lincoln :** vise un peu ça. On est magnifique dans nos costumes. Et ton discours, ça va ?

 **Nao :** super. J'ai presque fini. Je peux t'en lire un passage ?

 **Lincoln :** oui, je t'écoute.

 **Nao :** très bien.

Lincoln s'assit sur la canapé pour écouter Nao. Nao sortit sa feuille où était écrit son discours. Nao commença mais Lincoln l'arrêta très vite.

 **Lincoln :** attends un minute. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **Nao :** mon introduction. Je dois plutôt commencer par une blague ?

 **Lincoln :** sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est un peu trop sérieux et adulte.

 **Nao :** c'est ce que je voulais. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que c'est écrit par un enfant.

 **Lincoln :** mais tu en ai un. Pense à tes mères et parles-en c'est tout. Parle de leur amour.

 **Nao :** je vais recommencer. Sérieusement, je devrais pas raconter une blague ?

 **Lincoln :** non, évite les blagues. De plus, j'étais présent à ton spectacle. Tu ne s'est pas faire de blague.

 **Nao :** ah !

 **Lincoln :** tu sais, ta tante Anya commençait toujours par une citation d'un auteur. Tu en trouveras peut-être une qui résumera tes sentiments.

 **Nao :** tu as raison. Merci tonton.

Lincoln sourit et prit Nao dans ses bras.

De leur côté, Murphy, Monty et Jasper attendaient devant l'église. Monty regarda dans la glacière et ce qu'il vit ne lui plu pas du tout.

 **Monty :** du lait ? C'est une blague ? On ne peut pas boire ? Ça craint.

 **Jasper :** on est supposés s'amuser.

 **Murphy :** notre boulot est de s'assurer que tout le monde s'amuse.

Lexa arriva avec Lincoln et Nao.

 **Murphy :** regardez, voilà la mariée. Salut, Lexa. Tu es nerveuse ?

 **Lexa :** non, pas du tout.

Lexa entra dans l'église après avoir discuter cinq minutes avec les garçons.

De leur côté, Clarke finissait de se faire coiffée par Octavia.

 **Octavia :** ça y est, on y est. Clarke, tu es officiellement la plus belle mariée qui soit. Et tu n'as même pas encore enfilé ta robe. Tu seras tellement magnifique dans cette robe.

Octavia commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

 **Clarke :** Octavia, pas ça. Parce que si tu pleures, je vais pleurer. Et je n'ai pas envie de refaire le maquillage.

 **Octavia :** bon, pardon. Tu as raison. On doit se préparer pour aller à l'église.

 **Clarke :** nous allons à l'église. Nous allons à l'église où je vais me marier. Octavia, je vais me marier.

Clarke se mit à verser des larmes tout comme Octavia.

 **Octavia :** ton maquillage est bon à refaire.

Octavia serra Clarke très fort dans ses bras.

 **Clarke :** je sais.

Elle se séparèrent après cinq minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

De leur côté, Monty, Jasper et Murphy commençaient à placer les invités du mariage. Une personne âgé arriva et Murphy passa le détecteur de métaux devant lui. Le détecteur se mit à biper.

 **Murphy :** qu'est-ce que vous cachez ici, papy ?

La personne âgé le regarda bizarrement et avança dans l'église.

 **Jasper :** c'est sa hanche artificielle.

 **Murphy :** eh !

La personne âgé se retourna.

 **Murphy :** je vous tiens à l'œil, mon vieux.

La personne âgé suivi Monty qui lui indiqua où se plaçait.

 **Jasper :** ça devient ridicule.

 **Murphy :** il a l'air suspect.

 **Jasper :** il doit avoir 85 ans. Tu pètes un câble, mon gars.

Maya, la copine de Jasper arriva.

 **Jasper :** Maya, tu es superbe.

 **Maya :** merci toi aussi. Ça se passe comment ?

 **Jasper :** tu veux dire les agents de sécurité ?

 **Murphy :** Maya. Tu as ton invitation.

 **Maya :** non. Je l'ai oubliée.

 **Murphy :** ça n'a rien de personnel, mais tu vas devoir aller la chercher.

 **Maya :** il est hors de question que je retourne chez moi.

Jasper se retourna vers Murphy.

 **Jasper :** ça va. Je suis sûr que je peux me porter garant de ma petite amie.

Jasper regarda Maya.

 **Jasper :** enfin, je veux dire, elle est avec moi.

 **Maya :** oui, en effet.

 **Murphy :** allez-y. Je vais assurer l'entrée.

Jasper et Maya entrèrent dans l'église.

Clarke était à l'église dans la chambre dédiée à la mariée avec sa sœur, Raven et sa mère, Abby. Elles se faisaient prendre en photo par Octavia.

 **Octavia :** elles ont très belle.

Lexa se faisait, elle aussi, prendre en photo avec sa mère, Indra et son père, Gustus.

De son côté, Murphy était avec Nao dans l'église.

 **Murphy :** tu vois, c'est le calme avant la tempête.

 **Nao :** dis, pourquoi tu es pas accompagner ?

 **Murphy :** on n'amène pas de copine à un mariage. Toi et moi, on roule en solo ce soir.

 **Nao :** oui, mais, moi je suis accompagner.

 **Murphy :** par qui ?

 **Nao :** une fille de ma classe, Hillary. Je crois que tu vas devoir rouler en solo ce soir. Bonne chance, mon grand.

Sur ceux, Nao alla retrouver Hillary.

 **Murphy :** et merde !

De son côté, Clarke était seule dans la chambre à présent quand Octavia entra.

 **Octavia :** Clarke. Waouh.

 **Clarke :** tu n'as pas intérêt à faire couler mon maquillage.

 **Octavia :** je suis venue te dire que je t'aime.

 **Clarke :** ça ne vas pas m'empêcher de pleurer, ça. Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

 **Octavia :** je crois que tu es la mariée idéale.

 **Clarke :** merci beaucoup.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Abby entra.

 **Octavia :** je te verrai en bas.

 **Clarke :** Octavia, je t'aime aussi.

Octavia sortit laissant Clarke avec sa mère.

 **Abby :** Clarke.

 **Clarke :** il ne viendra pas, c'est ça ?

 **Abby :** non.

Le père de Clarke n'avait pas pu venir au mariage de sa fille.

 **Clarke :** alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

 **Abby :** on va faire ce qu'on fait toujours.

Abby prit sa fille dans ses bras.

De son côté, Lexa attendait avec Nao à ses côtés. Octavia, la demoiselle d'honneur arriva. Elle portait une magnifique robe rose saumon avec une épaule dénudée d'un côté et une bretelle large de l'autre. Elle avait un bouquet de fleur dans les mains. Elle traversa l'allée centrale en souriant.

 **Lexa :** je crois qu'Hillary en pince pour toi.

 **Nao :** c'est vrai ? Comment tu le sais ?

 **Lexa :** tout est dans les yeux. Tiens, je veux que tu prennes ça.

Lexa lui tendit sa moitié de jeton.

 **Nao :** mais tu l'as toujours gardée.

 **Lexa :** oui et c'est très important. Mais il est à toi.

Clarke arriva à son tour aux bras de sa mère et Lexa dit à Nao.

 **Lexa :** je n'en ai plus besoin. J'ai trouvé ma moitié.

Clarke portait une magnifique robe blanche sans manches, ni bretelles. Elle avait une traîne mi-longue. Elle avait de la brodure en bas de la robe et de la dentelle sur le haut. Sa robe était dans un tissu Satiné Organza. Elle avait également un serre-tête pour maintenir sa coiffure élégante et des boucles d'oreilles pendantes blanches.

Lexa, de son côté, portait une magnifique robe ivoire sans manches mais avec des bretelles couvrantes. Elle avait un col rond avec une traîne en alayage/pinceau train. Elle avait également de la dentelle sur le haut de sa robe et des paillettes au niveau de la poitrine. Sa robe était dans un tissu Organza, Tulle et Dentelle. Elle avait mit ses cheveux en chignon parfait avec une magnifique fleur sur le côté.

Clarke continua de s'avançait vers sa future femme et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle accéléra le pas, se qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Pendant que Clarke avançait le long de l'allée, Lexa se mit à repenser à plein de moment de bonheur passer au côté de Clarke. Leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur premier « je t'aime », la demande en mariage, leurs escapades romantiques, ...

 **Lexa :** Waouh !

 **Nao :** maman ressemble à un ange.

 **Lexa :** voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas le trac.

Arrivée au côté de Lexa, Clarke embrassa sa mère, donna son bouquet à Octavia et prit les mains de Lexa dans le siennes.

Tout le monde se rassit et la cérémonie put enfin commencé.

 **Prêtre :** chers amis, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux femmes dans le mariage. Clarke et Lexa vont déclarez leur amour en prononçant leurs vœux. Lexa.

 **Lexa :** Clarke. Avant de te rencontrer, mon monde tournait autour d'une seule chose : moi. Je n'avais personne pour partager ma vie et ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Mais je t'ai rencontré et tu m'as vue tel que j'étais. Tu m'as vue. Tu m'as appris la confiance, comment laisser m'approcher et ce que tomber amoureuse veut dire. Je n'ai pas de mot pour dire combien je t'aime alors je te dirai pourquoi je t'aime. Tu vois le monde comme personne ne le voit. Tu en apprécie chaque chose, moi y compris. Il n'y a personne au monde qui te ressemble. Et si tu me dis oui dans un instant, je passerai ma vie à essayer de voir le monde à travers tes yeux. D'apprécier tout, toi y compris, la plus unique, merveilleuse et magnifique femme que je connaisse.

 **Prêtre :** Clarke.

 **Clarke :** Lexa. Avant de te rencontrer, je croyais que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour être heureuse. Je n'avais rien pour faire la comparaison. Puis, tu es entrée dans ma vie et tout a changé. J'ai réalisé combien mon monde était vide sans toi. Mon ancienne vie n'arrivait plus à me rendre heureuse. Pas sans toi. J'aime tout en toi, Lexa. J'aime la façon dont tu as de me tirer vers le haut comme personne avant toi. J'aime la façon dont tu me regardes. Et j'aime la façon dont tu m'aimes. Je ne peux pas imaginer vivre ma vie sans toi. Si tu me dis oui dans un instant, je n'aurai plus jamais à vivre sans toi. Et, tu es magnifique.

 **Prêtre :** Lexa et Clarke, vous venez d'échanger vos vœux en ce jour. Lexa, voulez-vous prendre Clarke comme épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir à compter de ce jour pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

 **Lexa :** oui, je le veux.

 **Prêtre :** Clarke, voulez-vous prendre Lexa comme épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir à compter de ce jour pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

 **Clarke :** oui, je le veux.

 **Prêtre :** les alliances, s'il vous plaît.

Octavia donna l'alliance à Clarke et Nao la donna à Lexa.

Lexa passa l'alliance au doigt de Clarke en disant.

 **Lexa :** Clarke, cet anneau est le symbole de mon désir de t'avoir pour femme à compter de ce jour.

Clarke passa l'alliance au doigt de Lexa en disant.

 **Clarke :** Lexa, cet anneau est le symbole de mon désir de t'avoir pour femme à compter de ce jour.

 **Prêtre :** si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou ce taise à jamais.

Raven se leva et s'exprima.

 **Raven :** que personne n'ouvre la bouche !

Tout le monde rigola face à la menace de Raven qui se rassit.

 **Prêtre :** bien. Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés par l'État de Caroline du nord, je vous déclare désormais femme et femme.

 **Lexa :** puis-je embrasser ma femme ?

 **Clarke :** tu as intérêt.

Lexa fit basculer Clarke et l'embrassa avec passion et tendresse sous les applaudissements de tout les invités qui s'étaient levés.

Une fois dans la salle de fête, les invités attendait les mariées.

 **Octavia :** les mariées font toujours attendre leur arrivée.

 **Lincoln :** ils vont arriver.

 **Octavia :** j'espère que Clarke va aimer tout ça. Elle n'a pas vu la salle.

 **Lincoln :** ne t'en fais pas. Elle va adorer. Regarde cet endroit. Tu devrais gagner ta vie en faisant ça.

 **Octavia :** tu as vu le discours de Nao ?

 **Lincoln :** je ne m'en mêle pas.

 **Octavia :** ce n'est pas de l'espionnage. Je veux juste savoir s'il va jouer la carte du mignon petit garçon. Quoi ? Il sait le faire, tu sais.

 **DJ :** je voudrais que tout le monde dirige son attention vers la piste puisque je vais présenter pour la première fois les nouvelles mariées, Clarke et Lexa Griffin !

Clarke et Lexa arrivèrent main dans la main sous les applaudissements.

 **DJ :** les mariées vont ouvrir le bal.

Clarke et Lexa allèrent sur la piste de danse et entamèrent leur première danse. Les mains de Clarke étaient contre le torse de Lexa qui, elles, avaient ses mains sur la taille de Clarke.

 **Lexa :** on l'a fait.

 **Clarke :** oui, ça y est. Et que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

 **Lexa :** je ne sais pas. Le mariage c'est tout nouveau pour moi. On va se laisser porter et on verra.

 **Clarke :** ça me convient. Je t'aime.

 **Lexa :** moi aussi je t'aime.

Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément en oubliant qu'elles n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle. Elles étaient plus qu'heureuses.

Jasper était avec Maya et Monty.

 **Jasper :** que personne n'ouvre la bouche !

Raven arriva à ce moment-là.

 **Monty :** tu avais quoi en tête ?

 **Raven :** allez, vous pouvez rigoler. Aujourd'hui était leur plus beau jour. Tout s'est bien passé. Il est temps de boire et de faire sauvagement l'amour avec mon chéri. Où est Bellamy ?

 **DJ :** si vous pouviez porter votre attention sur la piste de danse, il est temps pour les mariés et leurs parents de danser.

 **Lexa :** oups !

 **Clarke :** ça va aller. Allez-y.

Lexa alla danser avec son père, Gustus. Marcus, le copain d'Abby arriva vers Clarke pour lui parler.

 **Marcus :** tu danses ?

Clarke sourit à Marcus et lui prit la main.

 **Clarke :** merci. C'est vraiment gentil.

 **Marcus :** je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma fille et je t'aime comme ma fille.

 **Clarke :** je t'aime aussi comme un père Marcus.

Clarke et Marcus dansèrent.

 **Clarke :** mon père avait promis d'être là ce soir.

 **Marcus :** je suis sûr que Jake le pensait en le disant. Ça n'arrangera rien, je sais, mais je sais qu'il regrette déjà de ne pas être là.

Lexa dansait également avec son père.

 **Lexa :** je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

 **Gustus :** c'est ma fille qui se marie aujourd'hui.

Gustus fit tournoyait Lexa dans les airs.

Nao, lui, était en train de relire son discours quand Octavia arriva vers lui.

 **Octavia :** alors, tu l'as fini ?

 **Nao :** ouais.

 **Octavia :** c'est presque l'heure. Je suis prête. Mais la question est : toi, es-tu prêt ?

 **Nao :** et si personne n'aime mon discours ?

 **Octavia :** mon grand, il va plaire à tout le monde.

 **Nao :** je viens de le relire. Il n'est pas très bon. Je ne veux pas que maman pense qu'elle aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Octavia :** elle t'a choisi parce qu'elle t'aime et que tu représente tout pour elle, pas pour un discours que tu pourrais faire. Je suis sûre qu'il est bien, mais si tu n'aimes pas ce qui est écrit, raconte une histoire sur Lexa qui te fait penser à elle.

 **DJ :** il est temps pour les témoins des mariées de venir dire quelques mots.

 **Octavia :** allez, prends une bonne inspiration. Raconte-nous une histoire.

Nao alla sur la piste de danse et prit le micro.

 **Nao :** J.K. Rowling a écrit : « les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours si complexes, si diverses, que prévoir l'avenir est une entreprise bien difficile. »

Nao regarda son discours et décida de ne pas le lire mais de parler avec son cœur donc il la rangea et continua.

 **Nao :** J.K. Rowling avait raison. Mais beaucoup ignorent que Lexa a réussie à le faire. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle rencontrerait Clarke. Quand Lexa avait mon âge, c'est à dire, il y a de très très longue années, elle est allée à une fête foraine et a rencontré un garçon. Ils ont fait quelques manèges ensemble. Ce soir-là, Lexa a eu son premier béguin. Un vrai béguin. Détends-toi, maman. Elle avait mon âge. À la fin de la journée, ils ont décider de couper un jeton en deux. Lexa a gardé sa moitié pendant toutes ces années. Pas parce que le garçon lui manquait, mais parce qu'elle savait que quelque part se trouvait l'autre moitié, le morceau de jeton parfait. Elle avait raison. Aujourd'hui, ma maman Lexa a épousée ma maman Clarke. Ma maman Clarke qui est la fille la plus cool que je connaisse et aussi la fille que ma maman Lexa attendait depuis qu'il a coupé son jeton il y a de très très longue années dans une fête. Aujourd'hui, ma maman m'a donné ce jeton. Elle n'en a plus besoin parce qu'elle a trouvé l'autre moitié. Félicitations maman, ça valait le coup d'attendre.

 **Lexa :** merci mon chéri.

 **Nao :** je vous aime mamans.

Toute la salle applaudit Nao pour son magnifique discours. Lexa et Clarke, elles, s'embrassèrent après le super discours de leur fils.

Octavia se leva et prit le micro qui lui tendit Nao avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

 **Octavia :** quand j'ai rencontré Clarke Griffin, elle ignorait qui j'étais. En revanche, tous connaissaient la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Elle était capitaine de son équipe de basket, elle était belle à tomber. Elle l'est encore d'ailleurs. Et, à l'époque, je me demandais ce que ça pouvait faire d'être amie avec Clarke. Me rendrait-elle populaire ? Les garçons m'inviteraient-ils ? Un soir, j'ai passé toute la soirée avec Clarke. Dès cet instant, j'ai su que je voulais qu'elle devienne mon amie. Pas parce qu'elle me rendrait populaire ou parce que les garçons m'inviteraient. Parce que j'ai pu voir la véritable Clarke. La fille au plus grand cœur que je connaisse. Au lycée, c'est difficile de laisser voir aux autres qui on est. Mais je l'ai vu. Tout était dans ses yeux. On est devenues amies et, aujourd'hui, c'est ma meilleure amie. On a traversé plein de choses ensemble. Notre amitié grandit encore. Je sais que ton amitié et ton amour pour Lexa va grandir à chaque année pour le restant de vos vies. J'ai beaucoup de chance de pouvoir assister à ça. Je t'aime Clarke Griffin.

 **Clarke :** je t'aime aussi.

Toute la salle applaudit Octavia pour son magnifique discours. Lexa et Clarke, elles, s'embrassèrent après le super discours d'Octavia.

 **DJ :** j'appelle toutes les femmes célibataires à se réunir devant. Clarke et Lexa ont quelques choses qu'elles voudraient vous lancer.

 **Bellamy :** va te joindre à elle.

 **Raven :** non, je leur faire un album souvenir et je dois capturer les grands moments comme le lancer de bouquets. Je ne peux pas participer.

 **Bellamy :** donne-moi l'appareil. Je pointe et j'appuie ?

 **Raven :** c'est plus compliqué que ça. Tu dois...

 **Bellamy :** je m'en suis déjà servi.

 **Raven :** pointe et appuie. Merci.

Raven embrassa Bellamy et alla sur la piste de danse avec le reste des femmes.

 **DJ :** bien. Clarke. Lexa. Quand vous voulez.

Elles lancèrent leurs bouquets et Octavia et Raven sautèrent et en attrapèrent un chacune sous les applaudissements des autres.

 **Bellamy :** tu t'amuses. J'aime te voir comme ça. Je t'aime.

 **Raven :** moi aussi, je t'aime.

Après la fête, les mariées sortirent main dans la main sous les applaudissements de leur famille et amis.

 **Murphy :** les mariées, je crois qu'il est temps de prendre possession de votre voiture. Je l'ai faite décorée.

Une magnifique limousine noir était derrière Murphy avec écrit « vive les mariées », « on vous aime », « Mme et Mme Griffin », « just married », … dessus.

 **Lexa et Clarke :** d'accord.

 **Lexa :** merci Murphy. Tu as fait du beau boulot. J'espère que tu le sais.

 **Murphy :** merci.

 **Abby :** je t'aime ma chérie.

 **Clarke :** je t'aime aussi maman.

Les mariées partirent dans la limousine. Elles laissèrent Nao à Lincoln et Octavia pour quelques jours.

Une fois les mariées partit, Octavia alla chercher Nao qui s'était endormit sur un canapé dans la salle de fêtes. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

 **Octavia :** coucou, ça va l'endormi ? Ton discours était magnifique.

 **Nao :** tu l'as trouvé bien ?

 **Octavia :** bien ? J'ai entendu pas mal de discours de témoins de mariage dans ma vie. Le tien était de loin le plus sincère, attendrissant et le plus mémorable. Je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu es le meilleur des filleul. Et tu sais quoi ? Tes mamans sont aussi très très fière de leur petit garçon. Ta cousine aurait été très fière aussi.

 **Nao :** tu attends une fille ? Je vais avoir une cousine ?

 **Octavia :** ça te convient ?

 **Nao :** oui. J'espère qu'elle sera comme toi, O'.

Octavia embrassa Nao sur le front et le prit dans ses bras.

 **Octavia :** je t'adore.

 **Nao :** je t'adore aussi.

Clarke, de son côté, était plongée dans les bras de sa femme.

 **Lexa :** ça y est, on l'a fait.

 **Clarke :** tu vas bien, Mme Griffin ?

 **Lexa :** je suis tellement heureuse Mme Griffin.

Clarke embrassa Lexa avec une telle fougue que Lexa bascula en arrière. Clarke se retrouva sur Lexa qui était allongée sur la banquette arrière. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent très vite, répétant une danse endiablée. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Clarke embrassa Lexa encore et encore. Quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour la troisième fois, Lexa passa sa main dans les cheveux de Clarke et l'autre aux creux de ses reins. Clarke, elle, avait ses mains autour du cou de Lexa. Le baiser était tout simplement doux et magique. Aucune des deux n'interrompit le baiser. Elles se donnaient à corps perdu dans ce baiser. À contrecœur et à bout de souffle, elles rompirent le contact. Elles restèrent front contre front, Clarke se lova dans les bras de Lexa.

Leur vie commençait maintenant et elles allaient être heureuse ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

 _"Tout l'art du mariage est de savoir_

 _Passer de l'amour à l'amitié,_

 _Sans pour cela sacrifier l'amour."_

* * *

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Je posterai une nouvelle fic plus tard qui sera sur The 100.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


End file.
